This invention allows the autograph seeker a simpler and safer method to acquire the autograph of his choice on a baseball or other similar vehicle. No longer does it become necessary to pass or throw the ball and follow that by passing or throwing the pen, a practice that is seen many times at a baseball park and creating the danger of a pointed pen not finding its correct destination.
Now life for the autograph seeker is made simpler. He just throws or passes the ball to a receiver where said receiver gently removes pen from the ball, signs his or her autograph then places pen back on the ball and conveniently tosses combination ball and pen back to owner. This procedure makes it easier for the ball player or celebrity because he or she does not have to concentrate on two flying objects at once. The cycle time saved by this method allows signer to autograph more items. This was a simple idea waiting to happen.
The fact that the pen is now attached to the ball provides the autograph seeker with the capability to reach celebrities in areas that were unattainable using the old method.
Best of all the cost of this item on a production basis should not be much higher than the cost of a separate ball and pen.